Zimmer Twins: Fight For The Site
Zimmer Twins: Fight For The Site is an upcoming movie by BookgirlZT. The trailer was released on April 10, 2015. A sequel has been scheduled for sometime in 2016. Sypnosis The Zimmers must try and stop their website from being shut down. Trailers The official trailer was released on April 10, 2015. The next day, the second trailer was released. The third trailer was released on April 16, 2015. On April 26, 2015, the fourth and final trailer was released. On April 11, a contest was announced. It calls for ZT users to make "fan-made trailers" of the film. Access them here. Rad256 Entry Jaaszi Entry GMAN6 Entry Skypee Entry Catboy Entry 0bsessed Entry MegaGamer1 Entry skyman9 Entry Skypee Entry (re-do) Jaaszi Fan Trailer Screenshot.PNG|A screenshot from Jaaszi's trailer. GMAN6 Fan Trailer Screenshot.PNG|A screenshot from GMAN6's trailer. Rad256 Fan Trailer Screenshot.PNG|A screenshot from Rad256's trailer. Skypee Fan Trailer Screenshot.PNG|A screenshot from Skypee's trailer. 0bsessed Fan Trailer Screenshot.PNG|A screenshot from 0bsessed's trailer. Catboy Fan Trailer Screenshot.PNG|A screenshot from Catboy's trailer. Megagamer1 Fan Trailer Screenshot.PNG|A screenshot from Megagamer1's trailer. Skyman Fan Trailer Screenshot.PNG|A screenshot from skyman9's trailer. Skypee Fan Trailer Redo Screenshot.PNG|A screenshot from Skypee's re-do. Length BookgirlZT has announced that the movie will be at least 120 parts, because each part is one minute. She wants it to be like a full-length movie. She has also announced that when she starts the movie, she will only post the movie until it is finished. (She has not already made it.) On June 13th, Bookie announced that since the movie plot is going so fast, it will now be counted as a series. So far, there are about 20 parts. (Less than.) (Total parts: 19) Plot The series opens up with Edgar sleeping in his room. Eva walks in, waking him up, and tells him to get ready for school. According to Eva, they are usually late for school. When they arrive, the teacher announces that they have a new student, Veronica Brookes. Edgar, being his tired, clumsy, and weird self, tells Veronica she is cute. Veronica backs off, and talks to Eva. She starts acting weird after she learns their last name is Zimmer. Later, 13 attemps to acess the Zimmer Twins website. He calls Eva and she tries to acess it too, and the result stands. Eva logs on to her email, and gets one that reads, "Your site will be shut down on MAY FOURTH, 2015." Eva then faints, and the scene ends. Veronica argues with her mom about her seeing the Zimmers, and Mrs.Brooke's dismisses her daughter's accounts of seeing the Zimmers at school. She tells Veronica to drop the matter and leaves. Veronica then states that "Phase One" is complete. Later, Eva wakes up and says she has had the weirdest dream, however 13 shows her a video and evidence to prove it was not a dream. Eva and 13 panic, knowing they have 3 days until they lose their powers. Edgar gets angry at them, stating he is on the phone with Veronica, but when Eva tells him the news, he breaks down. Veronica, still on the phone, questions Edgar's state. She asks if he is okay, and he says he is fine, then hangs up. He then proceeds to panicking once again with Eva and 13. They then try reaching Nessa, but end up on her voicemail. Then, they hear Veronica's voice, and realize Edgar didn't really hang up. Veronica asks about their powers, but Eva and Edgar cover up by saying "Flashowers." Veronica tells her mom, but once again her Mother ignores her. Edgar then says there must be some way to fix things, and Eva breaks the fourth wall by saying, "According to the trailer, wasn't I supposed to say that?" 13 thinks of time travel to go back and prevent things. They all end up back at school where nobody can see them, and they find out that Veronica is behind everything. A lot of moments in the future, but not many, Edgar, 13, and Eva consider this newfound information. 13 agrees to investigate Veronica by visiting her house, where he ends up being at for days. Edgar and Eva begin to worry. They go to the wiki to seek help, but find no luck. 13 is talking to Veronica in her room, where he learns her backstory and why she hates the Zimmers. it is then learned she is Pigle33 , a former hacker and troublemaker. Eva and Edgar go to the forest to look for 13, then teleport to space where they meet Veronica. Veronica states that she has 13, and Edgar, being the idiot he is, asks "if this whole evil plan thing doesn't work out" if she'll date him. 13 is fed up with Veronica, and she offers them a way back home. It'll take away their powers, but 13 presses it anyways. They land back on Earth in Veronica's room, where a poster on the wall says "Pigle33 Will Have Her Revenge". This is the first time Eva and Edgar hear this. 13 says something, and they realize that Veronica was bluffing when she said the button would take away her powers. Edgar states she is not so bad, and Eva tells him to stop swooning over her. Edgar gets upset at Eva. Eva suggests they go look for Veronica, and she attempts to teleport them out of her room. They end up back in Eva's room, and 13 quits talking English (he now speaks in meows). They realize Veronica really was telling the truth, so they decide to take their van to look for her. Edgar finds Veronica on ZimmerBook ( a social networking site) with the username, "Ireallhatethezimmertwins". A duck lands on the windsheild of the van and Eva swerves. It is known Veronica sent the duck in an attempt to make the twins crash. Eva, Edgar, and 12 make their way to the park where they run into Veronica. Trivia *It will be the second full-length movie on zimmer twins ever completed if completed, and the third ever attempted (The first completed one was Zimmer Twins The Movie, which was around 72 parts, made by Catboy. He also attempted to make a sequel, which was cut around 25 parts) *It makes many refrences to Powerless. *13 breaks the 4th wall many times. *The movie takes place over three days, however the first part was posted 5 weeks ago. *The film is 19 parts, far less than Bookie expected. Cast Eva Zimmer- Herself Edgar Zimmer- Himself 13 Zimmer- Herself The Wizard- Unnamed Citizen #1 Mme Psycho- Madame Psycho and Teacher The Delivery Boy- Unnamed Citizen #2 Black Text- Veronica Brookes and Veronica's Mom BookgirlZT (cameo) Rad256 (cameo) Catboy (cameo) Sequel On December 18, 2015, a sequel was offficialy announced and a teaser trailer was released. It is scheduled to come out sometime in June of 2016. It had been hinted at several times beforehand. In the trailer, Edgar wakes up in the living room, asking where he is, and a voice says he is home. It then fades into black. Category:BookgirlZT Category:Zimmer Twins Movie Series